


Lit

by sushi_tushi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, F/M, Falling In Love, Force Bond (Star Wars), NSFW, Reylo - Freeform, Romance, Smut, Sunlight/Moonlight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 12:33:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13294968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sushi_tushi/pseuds/sushi_tushi
Summary: This wasn't intended to be a oneshot. But idk sometimes I need to relieve Reylo tension. Idk if I should continue  ¯\_(ツ)_/¯





	Lit

The sun kissed her skin, shimmering, she smiled the light brightening the beauty in her. She basked in the the light it gave her. The warmth always welcomed her with open arms, no matter how much she resisted it at times. She never knew anything but the gleams of sunshine with very few hours of night. Here, it was different, the ocean waves had made it cool, and moist in the air. Without enough sunshine she shivered. Never really knowing the cold until now made her consider the place where it was always hot. With the sun is where she felt she belonged. It was all she knew, it had become her life. The sun had begun setting, her eyes opened to the red blazes in the sky, the sun set differently too. The cold crept to her so gracefully, in such a strange familiar way. The cold always brought her thoughts to the moon. The moon always made her feel the way the way the sun did deep inside of her. She knew she needed to retire before it had become too seducing for her innocence to bear. She acted swiftly sprinting to shelter. The sun was just about gone and so was she. She closed her eyes before the moon could see her. She lay fast asleep, safe from the haunting chill.  
The moon always searched for her, desperate for a glance upon her face, just a hint of moonlight to touch her and he could see her. He longed to be as close to her as he once was, to witness when she discovered who she truly was meant to be, it took his breath away whenever he thought of it. He could never compose himself when he saw the hatred in her eyes. The look he was so familiar with. It always drove him over the edge, again and again. He understood how she felt about the moon, she disappeared with the sun, stayed where she was safe. He never knew an infatuation like this. The blood in his veins boiled the longer he went without seeing her. When he would cease his searching he would retire for the night and think about her lips, which had led to the way it did every night. Sleepless and alone. He embraced the cold, long before he knew what the light had to offer. In the cold he felt the strength he needed. In the company of the sun he felt what he yearned for. The sun had always scorched him, but not when he saw her. When he saw her, he couldn't believe how the sun had set something so extraordinary in his sight. He was shocked, of course. The sun wasn't this generous to the moon. The moon couldn't get enough of the sun now, he chased it, rocking back and forth hoping to see her again. He retired early, in hopes he'd find the sight of her in his dreams.

She lay sound asleep, her dreams calm, silent. Her first in a while it seemed. The elevation shook her to the core, the ground beneath her feet so far away from the surface. The sun shining off the white sheets of the jagged peaks could have blinded someone who knew nothing but the sun. The peak she stood on faced North, the sun behind the mountain. Her guard up, she entered the cave. It was shallow, a small fire inside, next to it a bundle of animal hides. It was empty inside, not a breathing organism in sight. She threw one of the blankets over herself, running her fingers over the fur. She had never felt anything quite like it, so soft yet still nature's course creation. She laid next to the fire, admiring the flowing flames that enchanted the caves' wall with it's unpredictable patterns. She closed her eyes to the heat blushing her cheeks.  
He escaped to his dreams to find her immediately before him, smiling her eyes gleaming with flames, her cheeks a hue of red.  
"You're here..." She had noticed him finally, he didn't think she would. She didn't panic, didn't even have a hint of fear or the hatred he once saw, he saw none of it in her eyes. He saw bliss in them. The bright hazel shining in his direction put him under a spell. He closed in on her, careful to be slow and gentle. Her presence felt so strong, he thought he might faint. But if he lost this dream, he wouldn't be able to forgive himself. Not after how much time he had already spent chasing his gorgeous sun.  
"Were you expecting someone different?" He huddled into the collection of furs next to her, careful to keep his distance at least for now.  
"No, I don't believe so. I'm... glad you're here." She was nervous. She could feel the cold on him, it foiled its way through the furs, nipping at her skin to come closer. She gave in and followed the feeling, to find the pale skin of the moon, his chest bare, facing her. She placed her hand flat over his heart, to feel the heartbeat she was curious if it was real or not.  
He put all of his energy into keeping his breath steady, her warm touch was crisp on his skin, his feelings for her scorched him underneath, his chest was aflame, he was blushing in his toes, he watched her eyes slowly discover his body, at the end of her travels they met his. Just as beautiful as he remembered.  
Caught in a trance by the sights of his body. She too had become hot, the boiling deep in her stomach had turned to blazes and she needed more. He reached around her, and pulled her right up against him, glistening skin against scorching skin. His heat matched hers, and they would burn together. She wrapped her arms behind his neck, careful not to move too fast. She couldn't be close enough. He reached for her core, and then his miracle. Her lips opened to what drove the moon even closer, he couldn't help himself any longer. Her voice was the rich thick honey he dreamed of, just as her skin as he ran his hand up her leg, sweat had gathered on his palm, the two of them sparkled with it underneath their haven. He slipped his hand in between her legs to find the scorching bud of which his shaft had only a taste of. He dove his fingers in between, time had stopped, all he could hear was her. She gasped into his ear, breathing so heavily. The innocence of her voice was the melody he moved his hand deeper to. The rhythm of waves, just like the ones in her thoughts. Soon enough, he had felt it. Thick, hot waves made him swim deeper. She rocked her hips against his hand, she couldn't catch her breath, the heat she felt was nothing like the sun, it drove her to the brink. She looked into his eyes to find the same fire, a fire that didn't want to destroy her. A fire of passion, a passion she wanted to share.  
"Don't be afraid, I feel it too." The words drifting in her head, he knew. He knew all along. She couldn't stand being apart from him any longer. She gently gripped his jaw and pulled him into her. The feel of the others' lips resonated deep within each other. They were the strongest together, more stronger than they could ever be.  
He squeezed her full cheeks, and lifted her on top of him. He needed to see his sun, his sun that shined with beaded sweat upon her forehead, embers blazing in her eyes, he couldn't imagine anything more beautiful than what was before him. She blushed, no one made her feel the way that he did. She took pride on the throne he welcomed her to. The only throne she would have alongside him. She kissed him again, and guided him to the greatest pleasure he'll ever know.  
The silence was all they needed. They welcomed each other, she held on to him, tight. She could feel her body melting into his, his length held her together. The stiff shaft tore deep into her, yet she was still desperate. Regaining his energy, he lifted her hips slightly, and began to thrust harder as soon as she whispered exactly what he wanted to hear. Her command was the desire he had felt deep in the marrow of his bones. Never again would he take such pleasure in taking orders. The true monster she believed he was was unleashed, yet in his eyes, he would never hurt her. Unless she asked for it.  
He pumped his entire length into her. She moaned uncontrollably, gripping him tight, she sucked into his collarbone. Hard enough that he moaned at the pain, it drove him to fuck her harder. She cried out, her voice uncontrollable, her hunger even more so. She never would have known that this was what she wanted all along. She was looking for her moon, while all this time she had been afraid of it. She kissed the blossoming bruises on his chest. Her moans drowned the air in the cave, nothing else mattered. Her moans was all they wanted to hear. Her mind in a haze, their hot mouths had met once again, such a hungry girl. So desperate for more of him, the taste so sweet on her mouth, she could just bite.  
The deep growl deep within the hollow of his chest brought her to shivers. He had never known that torture could be such sweet ecstasy. He twitched inside of her, his member rock hard, so stiff it ached. He continued thrusting deep inside her, claiming every inch of her body for himself. He knew he had to make it last, it would be over before he knew it. He grasped her jaw in his hands, musing upon her, for just a moment. He lifted her off of his member, the blankets flying from their bodies. He could tell his sun was already spent, he gazed upon his masterpiece. She lay flat against the hide, her buttocks supple, sweat beaded upon it. He knew what he had to do.  
He lifted her hips from the floor of the cave, spread her knees outside of his, leaving her womanhood exposed to his eyes. He traced a finger starting from the perfect dip in her back, and down, gentle. He carefully skimmed over her tight bottom, breathless when his hand met the fluids of coitus. His finger dived into her, her reaction enticed a second.  
His eyes had met hers, the fire burning still so bright, he knew what she wanted. To burn even brighter. He raised his hand, just enough to be considered menacing and brought it down fast and hard on her ass just so she would know what he was about to do to her. To his surprise, she squealed with delight. No one treated her this way, it was exactly what she wanted. Her body needed to be sore and marked and only from him.  
He never knew euphoria until he plunged back into her, he gripped her hips tightly adjusting to his new angle of paradise. Composing himself her slapped her other cheek, and began to fuck.  
Her lips tightened around his cock, the fluids dripping around him. They chose to dedicate their scarce breaths to each other with exotic whispers and deep moans. Her hips as handle bars he gave her everything he had to offer. She welcomed it all. He bent down to her ear, biting her neck, seducing her mind with his growling. Her true name escaped his lips, and he paused.  
He realized she was silent, barely breathing, shaking. He traced her trembling skin beneath him and continued to thrust. He fucked her relentlessly until she was no longer silent. Screaming to the heavens, she climaxed. Discovering true pleasure, her body lay almost lifeless, for her soul had become one with his. Her orgasm still ripping through her body, she looked back to him, towering over her vulnerable figure. She pleaded for him to come with her, staring deep into his eyes, he was so close, she saw it in his hands. His hands were just barely holding on to her. His plunges hit her softer, she believed he already had if he didn't snatch her locks into his fist. He pulled her head back just hard enough for her to submit herself. He kissed the bruise on her neck, his primal instincts took over and he bit it again. Desperate for her lips to open, only a gasp escaped, one so deep it ended with his true name. He trembled and thrust his entire being into her.  
In his final moments, he fucked without mercy, creating waves in her skin, the perfect view. Marveling at the work he had done, he finished with her.  
The sun and moon lay panting, his twitching complimenting hers. They were one, never to be stronger again, forever weak without the other. He grabbed her hand, he needed to be touching her for the rest of his life. He didn't know who he was anymore, his life was hers now, he was nothing without her. He prayed that she felt the same. They knew they couldn't stay together, not in the cave at least. It was science that he would recover quicker than her. Hastening the heartbreak, he pulled away from her.  
She too, knew they couldn't be together. They knew what they had to do but the other couldn't give up their lives for one. She took no sadness in his wake. She simply watched him leave her side. She prayed that one day they could dedicate their lives to nothing but each other. Today wasn't that day, but she could feel it. It would be soon.  
"Oh, Rey... Don't be afraid of the moonlight."  
"Only if you agree to not be afraid of the sunlight, Ben." 

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't intended to be a oneshot. But idk sometimes I need to relieve Reylo tension. Idk if I should continue ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
